


Makoto's Crush, Haru's Experiment

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, NSFW, Oral Sex, femharu, femmako, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru are best friends, so why can't Makoto stop thinking about her? More importantly, does Haru have no shame?</p><p>This is a gift for agaricals over on tumblr. Congrats on placing in the makoharu festival!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Crush, Haru's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agaricals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agaricals).



Makoto wasn’t sure what was happening to her. She was on high alert and it had nothing to do with the homework spread out in front of them.

Sure, English was her worst subject, and she’d been failing pretty spectacularly, but it was the foot pressed against her calf that had her fingers clenching her pencil too hard.

Haruka – _Haru_ \- was her best friend. They’d always been there for each other, since before she could remember, and Makoto couldn’t see a life without her quiet friend. But at this rate, she was going to ruin everything between them with one foolish move!

Her heart was beating quickly, sweat was forming on her brow, and the deeper she breathed the better she was able to smell Haru’s perfume. Except Makoto knew that Haru didn’t like wearing deodorant, which led the brunette to believe that the scent was soap, chlorine, and all Haruka Nanase.

It made Makoto shiver and clamp her mouth closed.

 

It hadn’t always been like this. Makoto had been a normal girl who liked normal things. Boys were attractive and she had posters in her room to prove it. Then, about a month ago, Makoto walked into the locker room after a late swim practice. She hadn’t expected to see Rin shirtless, perched upon a bench with Haru atop him. His red hair was still damp from the pool and so was Haru’s. The black tendrils cascaded down her back, catching the fluorescent light as the droplets of water trailed down to the small of her back.  
She was still wearing her swimsuit. It was a one piece, due to school regulations. The black and purple straps were pulled down beneath her breasts and Makoto let out a breath as Rin’s tongue circled one of Haru’s nipples.

She shouldn’t have been watching, but she couldn’t look away.

Haru’s face was flushed and she was panting. Rin nibbled with those sharp teeth and Haru pressed down.

Makoto bet that Haru was wet. Rin must have felt the same, because he was delving between her thighs. The sound of fabric snapping filled the room and then Haru let out a long, breathy moan.

It was swallowed by a kiss full of tongue and demand.

Then, Haru pulled back.

“That’s enough.” She said. She was still breathing hard and stumbled to her feet. Makoto could see that Rin was hard and felt a little bad for him, but it didn’t stop the happiness from surging. There wasn’t anyone touching Haru anymore, and that pleased her.

She didn’t understand it then. Makoto didn’t get why her body was hot or her folds slick. The heat pooling in the base of her abdomen was intense and she couldn’t take her eyes off Haruka.

This had nothing to do with Rin, and it should have worried her.

“Oh, it’s you.” Haru had said when she turned, chest bare and wet with saliva. “I’ll be out in a sec.” She continued but Makoto didn’t move.

She watched as Haru watched her. The stretchy fabric snapped over her ample chest and Makoto was finally able to look up into Haruka’s vibrant blue eyes.

Surprisingly, the look that she found wasn’t accusation - it was interest.

 

They hadn’t mentioned it and Makoto pretended that she didn’t think of touching Haru’s soft skin as she spread herself in the darkness. Her saliva slicked fingers would press against her bundle of nerves and her body would stiffen, her mouth breathing out – “Haru.”

It was a betrayal of her subconscious and Makoto tried to keep it to a minimum. But Haru was always with her; she was _always_ close, smelling incredible and talking flatly.

Makoto really loved Haru’s voice. It was soft and commanding. Her often dry speech was part of Makoto’s dreams and she wondered what it would be like in real life. Would Haru boss her around, or would she be quiet and pleading with those perfect blue eyes?

 

“Makoto.” Haru said, pulling the aroused girl from her reverie. She looked up to see their books packed away before gazing up at the clock. Wow, it was almost 9 o’clock.

“I’m going for a bath. Are you coming?” Her friend asked and Makoto bristled. It wasn’t an uncommon question; they were Japanese for Kami’s sake!

They’d been sharing washrooms, communal and otherwise, since before they could talk full sentences, this shouldn’t make her knees wobble.

“I’ll be in in a sec.” Makoto smiled placatingly. She gazed up into Haru’s eyes and hoped that her friend didn’t read the truth. Surely Haru was starting to think that it was strange. Makoto had been avoiding close quarters for almost a whole month now.

“Hn.” Haru intoned, nodding once. She stood completely and pulled the hair tie from her hair. The waist long black fell gracefully and Haru put the tie down. She was always complaining about losing it, so taking it out before her bath had been an alternative that Makoto suggested.

Still, watching Haru card her fingers through her hair as she moved to undo two buttons had Makoto in a bind.

“I’ll be back.” Haru said and Makoto was unable to look away from her eyes. It was like there was something there that she couldn’t see. It worried her. Makoto could always read Haru, but ever since that thing with Rin she was getting worse and worse.

She heard the bathroom door close and a deep breath escaped her. Finally, she could breathe easily.

Makoto touched her forehead and cheeks, noting that they were warm. Her whole body was high strung and it had everything to do with her best friend - her best FEMALE friend.

Despite the alarming thought, the sound of the shower clunking on had Makoto looking toward the open door. It was ill advised that she follow Haru, but they always bathed at this time. Then they’d watch a movie and fall asleep before the end of it. It was a long standing tradition and something that they hadn’t had time to fulfill since exams had started.

Everything was over now and they had months to relax. They’d had the last day of school, and when Makoto shed her uniform tonight, she wouldn’t put it on until next year.

It was time to bite the bullet.

 

“Sorry. I was just trying to finish that problem.” Makoto said when she entered the washroom. It was a stupid excuse. Their work wasn’t ever going to be due. It was study for the University entrance exams and they’d be going over it again and again until they applied. Then there was cram school to think about.

Really, Makoto didn’t need to pour over something that she understood already.

Haru didn’t question it, though.

“It’s fine.” She said, and Makoto was finally able to zero in on her surroundings. Haru was going through her usual routine. First, she would wash off beneath the spray and then she’d soak in the tub while Makoto showered.

Today Haru was washing her hair.

The white suds smelled lovely and Makoto watched as the water washed them along Haru’s back, past the curve of her lower back and down to the tiled floor.

She licked her lips and her fingers itched. Haru’s skin was slick with water but it wasn’t like when they had swim practice. She was completely bare.

Makoto had never taken the time to look - not for a very long time.

It seemed that her subconscious knew of her feelings long before Makoto did. She couldn’t remember the last time that she looked at Haru’s naked body willingly; it had to be years.

“Makoto.” Haru addressed, glancing over her shoulder. “My back.” She stated, and Makoto’s first instinct was to flee.

“O-Okay!” She replied too exuberantly. Haru raised an eyebrow but went back to her shower.

Makoto undressed at the speed of light. She wasn’t embarrassed about being naked. She knew that her body was what people considered attractive. Boys were always whispering about it and girls openly envied her.

Makoto didn’t so much care for their opinions, though compliments were embarrassingly nice. It only mattered what Haru thought.

 

Haru didn’t turn when Makoto stepped up behind her. To the brunette, the air was thick. Still, Haru breathed easily as she passed the scrubber.

Makoto took it and their fingers touched. The electricity zapped through her form and all the way to her privates. That had never happened before!

“Your hair is in the way.” Makoto murmured. It looked like it was ‘point out the obvious’ day, and Makoto wanted to smack herself in the face.

Haru didn’t reply, though, and waited for Makoto to act. She did shift on her feet and it was enough to pull Makoto forward. The girl chanced a touch.

The black, wet hair was warm from the shower and it felt full in Makoto’s grasp. It reminded her of times past when she would wash it for her best friend.

The moment spanned on for longer than necessary as Makoto pushed the raven hair over Haru’s petite shoulder. Then, she raised the soapy washcloth and dove in.

“Mm.” Haru sighed under the touch. It made Makoto flinch but she didn’t stop her course.

In fact, Makoto was intently focused on Haru’s back. First, she scrubbed her shoulders, then her shoulder blades and the middle of her spine.

Makoto avoided touching Haru with her hand, even though she was dying to. The cloth was the only thing separating them and if she took that away Makoto didn’t know what would happen.

“Makoto.” Haru spoke up. Her voice was heavy and a little annoyed. “I think it’s clean.” She said dryly.

“Oh…Right.” Makoto replied, stepping back. The cloth fell limp at her side and Haru turned.

Shit. Makoto knew this was a bad idea.

Haru’s whole form was wet and looked incredibly smooth. The curve of her neck was the first thing that Makoto noticed, followed by Haru’s serious lips and…

Oh no. Makoto was staring! She couldn’t look away from Haru’s breasts. But if she deviated then there was only down and Makoto would just die.

“Are you okay?” Haru asked as she stepped forward. “You’re shivering.”

“A-Am I?” Makoto asked. She was finally able to look into Haru’s eyes, and she kept them there just in case.

Haru didn’t stop until her hand curled around Makoto’s wrist and she tugged her beneath the spray. Then, she turned the heat up and took the washcloth for herself.

Makoto could only watch as soap was poured onto the wet fabric and Haru reached out to touch Makoto’s shoulder.

“Haru…” The brunette murmured, but her friend didn’t stop her ministrations.

“Relax.” Haru ordered, and Makoto didn’t think that it was possible. Haru – Haruka Nanase – the girl that had haunted Makoto’s wet dreams – was washing her.

The cloth scraped against her skin and Makoto knew that her nipples were hard. It had nothing to do with the cold and she gasped when the dangling edge of the cloth brushed one.

It happened again and Makoto breathed deeply. Then, a new sensation entered her consciousness.

Makoto froze as a breathy moan fell from her lips and her scrunched eyes opened. She chanced a look downwards and was greeted with exactly what it felt like.

Haru was nibbling on her right nipple. Her blue eyes held fire as her tongue swirled and Makoto stumbled back. She hit the wall and Haru followed.

“ _Haru_.” Makoto murmured as her friend continued to wash her. She was at her abdomen now but Haru didn’t stop licking her breasts.

The washcloth was but a fleeting feeling on the edge of her mind. Makoto couldn’t get past the warm lap of tongue that belonged to her best friend – the best friend that she was secretly in love with.

Haru didn’t stop there. As the washer moved to her hips, Haru went down on her knees. She kissed and nipped at Makoto’s abs, following the line of the washcloth.

Her tongue dipped into Makoto’s navel and then she stopped.

The breath that Makoto was holding released as she looked down at the girl in front of her. Haru wasn’t looking up at her. Instead, her azure orbs were staring at Makoto’s most private place.

She wished briefly that she was better shaved, instead of trimmed, but Haru didn’t seem to care.

Their eyes met for only a second before the dark haired girl leaned in and breathed. She was taking in the scent of Makoto, burying her nose against her pubic bone. The cloth fell to the floor and Haru’s hands slid to grope at Makoto’s wet rear. It pushed her hips forward and she gasped. The noise turned into a moan when Haru went all in, nudging Makoto’s legs apart as her tongue ran along the seam of Makoto’s slit. Her hands freed and she began to probe with her fingers, exploring for the first time.

It was inexpert, but Makoto still mewled when a warm, wet appendage lapped at her clit. Her pussy was swollen with arousal and the digits probing her entrance were teasing.

“ _Please_.” Came out like a dream and Haru listened intently. One finger pressed inside and Makoto hissed. She’d never really touched herself…inside. Whenever she had tried it was so tight and it hurt, but Haru’s finger was slow and slick with Makoto’s want. It was getting easier and a second finger proved it so.

“More.” Makoto begged and Haru licked furiously over her swollen nub. The tongue touched it directly and a pain shot through her.

“Wait!” She exclaimed and Haru pulled back. Their eyes met and Makoto looked down at Haru’s dripping chin. It could have been water, but Makoto preferred to think that it was something else.

“Not directly.” She guided. “It hurts like that.”

Haru nodded like she understood and she put the idea into practice. Her tongue slid along and beside Makoto’s clit, lapping at one spot that had Makoto losing it.

She was gripping Haru’s head and could barely stand up. If it weren’t for Haru’s hand flat against her stomach, Makoto might have fallen.

Haru’s fingers were moving faster and faster, keeping up with the pace of her exploring tongue. She kept going and going, sucking and licking – making obscene noises that Makoto loved to hear. Her head moved from side to side like she was a dog with a chew toy, but she didn’t bite. No, her tongue moved with the action and Makoto was afforded the most amazing feeling. It skated between intense pleasure and the briefest moment of pain when Haru’s tongue touched the protective hood of her swollen clit.

A third finger pressed inside and Haru opened her lips more. She suckled harshly on Makoto’s pussy, licking furiously at the clit within her mouth, and Makoto saw stars.

The heavy build inside of her body, the cord that was pulled tight and had her muscles clenched broke and Makoto orgasmed harshly. Her body jerked and she held Haru’s head to her folds.

Then, it was silent. The only sound was the cooling spray against the tiles and their skin, and their heavy breathing.

Haru pulled away and sat back on her haunches, revealing her flushed body and wet centre. Makoto had just come but she longed to touch Haru – to make her feel that amazing explosion.

But first…

“I – I thought you liked boys.” Makoto said and Haru shrugged.

“Can’t I like you, too?” She replied. There was a twinkle in her eye and a challenge in her smirk. She didn’t hide her naked body but instead seemed to open herself further.

Haru wasn’t making this easy for her.

“But – Rin…” Makoto trailed off and Haru rolled her eyes.

“An experiment.” She replied like Makoto was an idiot. “I wanted to see if boys were the same.”

Oh. Well that had Makoto reassessing a few things.

“And are they?” She asked with baited breath.

Haru shook her head.

“No.”

It wasn’t a confession, but the slick moisture upon Haru’s lips was a good indication to her wants. She licked it away and looked mighty pleased with herself.

Makoto didn’t know if it was that or the spark in Haru’s eyes that had her falling to her knees. She grasped at Haru’s thighs and the girl fell back on the cold tile. If it hurt then she made no sign, and Makoto didn’t look for one.

She was too busy pulling her closer, leaning down to seal their lips together in a messy kiss.

It wasn’t measured and held all of Makoto’s feelings. Their tongues swiped and a shiver ran down her spine. She could taste her own tang in Haru’s mouth and it had her hands wandering all over Haru’s naked form.

She tweaked Haru’s nipples and pulled back to suck at her neck. Haru squirmed and Makoto smiled in triumph.

“I want to touch you.” Makoto said against her clavicle. “I’ve wanted to for so long.”

Haru made a strangled noise as Makoto’s lips closed around her left peak. Her tongue teased and she slackened to lap at the areola. Her other hand massaged Haru’s right, her thumb flicking over the pebbled nipple.

“Makoto.” Haru breathed out. She didn’t plead but Makoto could hear it in her tone. Haru wanted this as much as she did.

It made the leap from Haru’s chest to the junction between her thighs an easy one, and Makoto didn’t think twice before spreading the lips of Haru’s pussy and breathing in. The musk was enough to make her dizzy with arousal and Makoto loved the look of it.

Haru was pink and swollen, the sensitive nub was calling out to her, just like the wetness at her entrance. This part of Haru was precious and Makoto was glad that she had been given this gift.

“Mako.” Haru said. It was an order of impatience and Makoto nodded silently.

Her tongue darted out to lick everywhere. She avoided Haru’s clit and her friend squirmed. Still, Makoto didn’t give in. She laved downward past her labia to the clustered wetness. Her tongue pressed in, licking at Haru’s entrance and tasting her juices. It was different to her own but no less tangy. It was intoxicating and Makoto suckled hungrily.

She felt Haru’s fingers in her wet hair and Makoto groaned against her pussy. She loved those hands tugging and pushing her.

“Makoto.” Haru said again, broken and strained. Makoto wanted to hear it again. She wanted to undo her stoic friend and hold her as she came down.

So she licked upwards, making sure to pay attention to the areas that made Makoto go crazy. She licked slowly in circles. She spelled her name with her tongue, skating over Haru’s clit and marking it into her pussy.

Haru bucked and Makoto smiled against the pink skin. She spelled her name again, and Haru’s next.

Then she spelled, ‘mine.’

Haru groaned long and unashamed. It was so unlike her friend and Makoto’s inner walls clenched.

Her own fingers had found their way to Haru’s entrance, pressing inside. It was just as tight as she imagined and incredibly warm. The texture was strange but not unappealing. She never wanted to leave.

Haru held Makoto’s head, forcing her to stay in one spot. Her tongue paused and Haru cried out in demand.

“There.” She strained. “Right. _There_. Mako.”

Makoto obliged and lapped furiously, suckling and entering Haru with two fingers. She wasn’t able to get to three, as Haru gripped her hair so tight that it hurt. The inner muscles clamped down around Makoto’s fingers and she was unable to move them, forced to feel Haru’s orgasm as it rocketed through her.

Makoto didn’t stop licking until Haru pushed her away with a sensitive shudder.

She went, but not without a taste of that sweet tang.

Then, Makoto flopped down beside Haru on the tiles, chin wet with Haru’s orgasm, and sighed long and happily.

“I don’t think I like boys.” Makoto said from behind closed lids.

Haru’s hand fell into hers and she replied,

“Me either.”

They didn’t move for quite some time.

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
